The Anniversary
by Tanya Reed
Summary: Jake and Cassie talk about their upcoming anniversary with the Library.


Jake was searching the Library for the apron and gloves he used to help the Chupacabra make jerky when he came across Cassie. She was sitting at her favorite desk, furiously scribbling on a piece of paper. Her face was shining with childlike enthusiasm, an enthusiasm that had been missing all too frequently lately as the responsibility of the job settled heavily on her shoulders.

He stood there for a moment, smiling slightly as he enjoyed her obvious joy. Part of him mourned her lost innocence as he thought of the serious and quiet strength that was replacing it. Of course, they'd all been innocent in the beginning, even Jones—hell, even Baird, with her eyes that had seen too much death. Most of the time, Jake believed the knowledge was worth its loss, but there were times he wished some of the wonder hadn't gone from Cassie's face. They were all starting to take magic for granted, and it showed with her most of all.

She must have felt him watching her because she glanced up, a wide grin lighting her face. His own smile grew to match hers, and he felt a warmth in his chest at how obviously delighted she was to see him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, entering the room and forgetting that he'd wanted to go see the chupacabra.

"Planning a party."

"A party?"

"For just the four of us...and Jenkins...Oh, and Flynn, of course, if he'll come. Do you think he'll come?"

If Cassie asked him in person, he'd have to come. Not even Flynn could say no to her when she looked this happy. "What kind of party?"

"Next week is our anniversary."

Jake frowned as wondered what he was forgetting. "Anniversary of what?"

"Of what?" She put down her pen and looked indignant. "One year ago, we found out that magic is real."

Had it been a year already? In a way, he could hardly believe so much time had passed but, in another, he could almost believe that he'd always been with the Library. His time before the Library seemed almost like a dream. It was as if he were two different people, and the man he'd been before had nothing to do with the man he was now.

Because it was rare for them all to sit down together without having to risk their lives wrangling magic or fighting monsters, he told her, "I think a party's a great idea, Cassie."

"Good," she said, waving at a chair. "You can help."

"All right." He took the chair and rubbed a thumb over his eyebrow. "What were you thinking?"

"Since it will just be the five or six of us, something small and simple. Some decorations, a cake, maybe some presents. Oh! You and Ezekiel can make a banner like you did for Eve's birthday last year."

"I'm in," he agreed.

Her enthusiasm was catchy, and he found the party idea was growing on him. Besides, if it made Cassie this happy, he was all for it.

She nodded, as if she'd been sure he would be. "Do you think we should have cookies as well as cake? Ezekiel makes the best sugar cookies."

"Don't tell him that. His head's big enough as it is."

"How do you think I'm going to get him to bake the cookies?"

Jake chuckled. Jones was always more agreeable when someone stroked his ego. In amusement, he asked, "Do you think you can get him to wear Jenkins's frilly apron again?"

"Be nice." She tapped his hand with her pen, but she was smiling as she added sugar cookies to her list.

"Can you believe all that's happened this year?" he asked as he snagged her paper so he could see what she'd already written.

"So much," she agreed.

He glanced up at her. "If someone had told me a year ago I'd be fighting mythical monsters, I'd have asked him what he was drinking."

"Monsters and magic and mazes."

"Santa and Storybooks and Stumpy," he matched her alliteration with a wink.

Cassie laughed out loud, putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"I wouldn't change it for anything," she said, her voice shaky with mirth.

"Me neither. Think of the things we've done. In what other job could you make jerky with a chupacabra?"

"Or become Prince Charming?"

The year really had been unbelievable. He'd seen and done some amazing things; he'd even been able to do things he'd never had the courage to do before. The most important of these was letting go of the mask he'd been wearing since childhood and accepting who he really was.

"With all that's happened, I don't know if the me of a year ago would recognize the me of now."

She studied him gravely, her new found solemnity on her face. "That's a good thing, right?"

"I like to think so."

She shook her head slightly. "When I think of the Cassie from before all this," she waved a hand to indicate the Library, "I ache for her. She was so sad. So lonely."

Jake knew about loneliness. He'd had his share. Before the Library, it was a daily struggle to make sure his costume was just right. Because he didn't want anyone to see the flaws in it, he kept everyone at arms length—his friends, his family, women he could have loved. He didn't trust anyone with his deepest secret, and so he lived with an invisible wall between him and the rest of the world.

"Funny thing, that," he replied.

She scrunched up her face, puzzled. "What?"

"None of us is lonely anymore." He briefly touched her forearm. "With all the stuff we deal with, I'll bet that this is still the most normal any of us have ever been."

Cassie gave him an impish little smile. "Even Colonel Baird?"

"Well, maybe not Baird."

They shared an amused glance, and once more Jake felt warmed.

"Do you think she'd like pizza or Chinese food?" Cassie asked, suddenly changing the subject as she snatched her paper back.

"You can't miss with pizza. We all love pizza."

"With the works." She wrote that down.

"But no..."

"Mushrooms."

"Or anchovies."

Cassie made a face. "No one likes anchovies."

"Except Jenkins."

She shuddered. "I don't know how he can eat those things."

"Beats me."

Frowning down at her list, she said, "I think we need Ezekiel."

"What for?"

"I want to start working on him about the cookies...and he might have some good ideas."

"What? Video games and _Lord of the Rings_?"

"Do you think the Ring is real?"

"What ring?"

"In the _Lord of the Rings_."

"I don't know."

"Hmn." On the corner of her paper, she wrote, "Ask Jenkins about Ring."

After a moment, when she didn't say any more, he asked, "Do you want me to go get Jones?"

"That would be great!"

He smiled at her and patted her hand. Her skin was soft, and her fingers were small. "No problem."

As he got up from the table, he thought again about how empty his life had been before all of this—before the Library and Jenkins and Baird and Jones and even Flynn. And most of all before Cassandra. He was so glad he'd never have to be the Jacob Stone he used to be ever again.

At the door, he hesitated. Cassie was scribbling on her paper again.

"Hey."

She looked up expectantly.

"I'm really glad I met you."

Her face lit up, and Jake could see she understood. He turned and left before she could answer, content that he'd finally told someone in his life how he really felt about them.


End file.
